


5 minutes

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: What can you do in 5 minutes? A lot, if you ask Nino the gamer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains detailed description of gameplay in the MOBA Vainglory. I absolutely love this game, it's free to play and available on iOS and the Google Playstore. Do check it out! You might also want to read up a little about the game [here](http://www.vainglorygame.com/academy/). 
> 
> Briefly: It's a 3 v 3 game, and in this game play mode, teams have 5 minutes to reach 15 points and win. There are objectives on the map such as the gold miner in the center, and turrets on the lane. Taking down these objectives gives the team 3 points, and killing an opposing player gives 1 point.
> 
> Update: You can view a gameplay video [here](https://youtu.be/dErYLiDfNgM). I'm playing Ringo, the character Nino uses in the fic.

It was a race right from the start. Using up 6000 gold in 9 seconds of match freeze time at the start was no easy feat, especially if you are not familiar with the hero and are undecided on which weapons to get.

Nino had it all nailed down of course. He was Nino, the gamer after all. And weapon Ringo wasn't all that hard to play. Nino dashed right out of the base as soon as the game started, using up his skill points while running out into the middle of the map, just like any respectable player would do.

_The battle for the Halcyon fold has begun._

"Oi! The game has started already! Move!" Nino yelled.

Beside him, Ohno and Aiba were fumbling around on their phones.

"Yabai yabai yabai!!! What should I buy? Shield? Shield? Where is the shield?" Aiba called out, panicking.

"Hurrah Aiba!" Nino pestered. Already, the enemy team had cleared the first wave of lane minions. 

Nino got into position when the minions got closer to his team turret and cleared the lane minions. Behind him, a red dragon played by Ohno showed up. Suddenly, the dragon aka Skaarf started breathing fire.

"Oi what are you doing! Why are you using your ultimate (ability)? There's no one here!" Nino yelped.

"Sorry, wrong press!" Ohno grumbled.

They headed to where the gold miner was, promptly to get ambushed by the enemy team. Ohno's character died before he even knew what was happening. Nino had been walking slightly behind Ohno, and hence avoided most of the gunfire.... Or a little while. He managed to nearly kill the enemy team Ringo before dying. 

"Dammit!" Nino cursed as the game announced ' _You have been killed_ '.

"Aiba, get the Ringo!" Nino yelled.

Unfortunately for Aiba, his character, Riem, walked just a little too slowly, and the enemy Ringo retreated by the time he got there. 

"Run Aiba!" Nino yelled for his bandmate to retreat, as Nino's character was revived and brought back into the game.

Meanwhile, Aiba had run off to the lane, hiding under the protection of the turret.

"Leader, to the miner!" Nino urged as him and the Skaarf headed to take out the gold miner in the center of the map. They were now down 2 points to 0... But taking the gold miner would give them 3 points.

The high fire power of the duo allowed them to take down the gold miner quicker... But not without sacrifice. In the lane, Aiba had succumbed to the combined assault of Krul and Rona. They were now draw, 3 to 3.

"Turret!" Nino yelled as they swing out to the lane to protect their lane turret. Losing the turret would cost them three points. 

Nino chose to go swing around from the other side of the gold mine, coming out to the lane from behind the enemy team. He spotted the enemy Ringo and quickly finished the enemy off. Before he could react though, a sword came flying towards him. There was no time for Nino to react. Krul's hellrazer smacked him right in the back, stunning him. It only took another few seconds for the enemy to kill him a second time.

Three minutes left in the game and the score was 4:5, with the enemy team in the lead.

_Allied turret destroyed._

_Ally hero killed._

The game announced in quick succession.

'Great,' Nino thought. Now they were 5 points behind. They had to pull their act together fast or the game would be lost.

Nino urgently pinged the gold miner. 

"Got it got it!" Aiba yelled in reply.

Nino breathed a little easier when the game announced that their team had killed the gold miner. Aiba had managed to steal the last hit from under the enemy team's nose.... But now the enemy was hot on Aiba's heels as Aiba ran back to their crystal miner. Ohno had already reached, and he was shooting fireballs at the enemy team Ringo.

"Kill the Ringo!" Nino yelled. The Ringo was the highest damage dealer and also the most vulnerable member of the enemy team. 

_Enemy hero killed._

_Ally hero killed._

_Enemy hero killed._

_Enemy hero killed. Double kill. You are impressive._

The clash had left Ohno dead, but they managed to eliminate the enemy team, with Nino scoring a double kill. With one minute left on the clock, they have managed to come back from behind and draw 10:10. Aiba killed a healing creep to replenish his health.

"Gold miner!" Nino yelled as he ran back out to the gold mining spot, where a new gold miner had just spawn. He hoped they would be able to take down the gold miner before the enemy heroes come back.

And they did, just barely. Aiba got the last hit on the gold miner just as the enemy Ringo burst into view, guns blazing as he started shooting. There was no time to retreat. Nino's health was already lower from the earlier fights. He managed to get a few hits in before he was killed.

Less than 30 seconds left... They needed just two more points to win. That, or hold on to their current 2 point lead till the game ends.

"Careful Ohno! Don't die!" Nino yelled as he cast a quick glance at his friends. They were all engrossed in their phones, fighting the battle of their lives.

_Enemy hero killed._

Aiba managed to take the enemy Ringo down. Ohno burst into the clearing, breathing fire over the dead bodies of the two Ringos.

From the side, the enemy Krul and Rona burst into view. 

By sheer luck, Aiba avoided the stunning hellrazer attack from Krul and landed his icy ultimate attack on both the enemy heroes.

"Don't die!" Nino repeated as he watched the timer tick down.

3 more seconds till he's revived.

"Get away from Rona!" Nino yelled as he saw the enemy Rona activate her ultimate attack, turning her into a spinning tornado of death, draining the health of any unfortunately enemy near her.

The view switched to the base as Nino's hero was revived and Nino dashed out.

Nino was still running back into the fray when time slowed and the view switched back to where his teammates were. Aiba and Ohno had taken down the enemy Krul, giving them the last point needed for victory.

"Yosh!" Nino cheered.

The boys gave each other high fives. The game had ended.

"Arashi-san, the set is ready," A VSA staff came to announce.

Nino gave Ohno and Aiba a satisfied wink and they laughed.

5 minutes, just the right amount of time for a vainglory Blitz match.


End file.
